


Медные трубы

by s_521



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Buddhism, M/M, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_521/pseuds/s_521
Summary: do you ever wonder what's going on in that very-unfamiliar-language fic in your tag? me too:)this is an alternative-Tibet-AU, co-inspired by a handful of films like Kundun and Tibet: Cry of the Snow Lion. Baze lives in misery and loses his faith long before the temple falls. but he's still a good man and wants to do something useful. therefore he makes a long and hard way through mountains to the Monastery of Golden Temple, known as the most effective charity centre, to become a monk. he receives a strange greeting there: nobody wants to take him, which is no surprise, but the Seer of the Temple (guess who) overhears them and they will do what he wants.then there's some kind of initiating ceremony, where Baze must fight the Seer hand to hand. there's no better testament of Force's existance than a blind man throwing you on your back again and again. In the end Baze is scared out of wits, but it will pass.it's eating my brain for almost a year now. I was hoping that someone eventually will write it for me, but... you know)русским товарищам - читайте, там всего-то тысяча слов)





	Медные трубы

Он добирается до Северных врат в морозных предрассветных сумерках. Врата еще закрыты, и стража мирно спит в караулке над острой кромкой стены.  
С ним лошадь, два одинаково тощих приседельных тюка и туго свернутое одеяло.  
Он заворачивается в одеяло и ждет.  
Светлеет небо.  
\- Эй, друг, чего тебе?  
Он выпрямляется и щурится, глядя вверх.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы стать монахом. Позовите главного.  
Стража смеется.  
Он не уходит.

\- В тебе нет веры, и он не встретится с тобой, - говорят ему монахи в теплых красных плащах. - Возвращайся домой. Найди свой путь сам.  
\- У меня не осталось дома, друзья. У меня два пути. Второй - грабить караваны.  
\- Ты молод и силен, ты найдешь себе честное занятие.  
Он смотрит им в глаза, и они отворачиваются первыми.  
\- Вы здесь делаете хорошие дела. Во мне нет веры, но от меня будет польза.  
Они смотрят на него, за их спинами Храм, давно переполненный ищущими тепла и защиты, и они не могут...  
\- Что здесь?  
Кто-то высокий и стройный, окруженный людьми в карминовом и красном. Что-то не так с его походкой. Ему кланяются встречные.  
\- Простите меня, братья, но... кто ты, друг?  
Он слеп. Он улыбается как тот, кто никогда не видел зла.  
\- Мое имя Бэйз Мальбус, и я...  
Слепой перехватывает свою палку левой рукой, тянется вперед и вверх, находит его плечо.  
\- В великом Храме найдется для тебя место. Пойдем.  
Они колеблются, и тот добавляет:  
\- Я вижу.

 

Его оставляют в крохотной теплой комнатке с миской риса и приказывают ждать. Прикончив еду, он бысто засыпает прямо на полу, положив под голову одеяло. Когда его будят, за мутноватыми слюдяными стеклами уже быстрые зимние сумерки.  
Его ведут куда-то сквозь пахнущий благовониями лабиринт. Это внутренний дворик, полный факелов и народа. Посередине - квадрат с песком шириною в два его роста. Песок очень мелкий, ровный и синевато-бурый.  
Бэйза ставят у края.  
\- Мы назначаем каждому свое испытание, - говорят монахи. Ты из тех, в ком нет веры. Ты должен победить Видящего.  
Они довольны, будто пришли на праздник.  
\- Представь, что победит тот, кто прав. Победи его.  
Басовито взрёвывают трубы. Давешний слепец идет меж рядами склонивших головы монахов. На них теплые плащи и высокие шапки - его обнаженную шею кусает ветер. Его веки вымазаны охристо-красным.  
Он останавливается совсем рядом с каменным бортиком - наверное, считал шаги. Со стуком кладет палку наземь. Ступает в песок, нащупав ногой - босой! - край, и смотрит Бейзу куда-то за плечо, по-птичьи склонив голову набок.  
\- Я не соглашался на такое, - говорит Бэйз, едва себя слыша в окружающем гуле. - Это бесчестно.  
Слепой касается песка пальцами в церемониальном поклоне. Улыбка его весела и остра. Он приглашающе протягивает руку.  
Бэйз должен подчиниться. Должен позволить творящемуся здесь безумию подхватить себя и подарить забвение. Разве не этого он хотел, пускаясь в путь через горы?  
Он сбрасывает плащ, неловко стягивает мягкие сапоги и решительно шагает в квадрат.  
На безумце действительно одна только тонкая красная роба. Незрячие глаза закрыты, руки висят вдоль тела, губы шевелятся быстро-быстро.  
Бэйз просто не может ударить первым. Он пригибается в защитной стойке и ждет, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо.  
Слепой тут же выбрасывает вперед левую руку, Бэйз уклоняется... и в следующую секунду кулем валится в песок.  
Чужая улыбка перед глазами подрагивает по краям. Приходится хорошенько потрясти головой, чтобы она встала на место.  
Слепец улыбается и подает ему руку, и все начинается сначала.

Бэйз знает цену своему весу и скорости. Ему приходилось спасать кулаками свою жизнь. Он не боится драться, но это... Красный вихрь снова и снова сбивает его с ног, и в конце концов на груди у него чужое колено, на запястьях - железная хватка, и он не может даже шевельнуться.  
\- Не...честно, - выдавливает Бэйз вместо всего.  
Слепой молчит и не отпускает. Будто ждет чего-то.  
\- И это испытание? Поколотить меня всем на потеху? - огрызается Бейз просто потому, что молчать - значило бы сдаться окончательно.  
Одни боги, которых нет, знают, как, но слепой еще на волос поворачивает голову, и незрячие глаза смотрят прямо Бэйзу в душу.  
И тут неведомое наконец накрывает холодным крылом, сразу и целиком - низкие стоны труб, гудящие в каменном сердце горы под ним, толпа, ждущая непонятно чего, шарахающиеся от факелов тени, и надо всем - белые луны этих глаз в черном провале неба.  
У Бейза холодеет в желудке. Он боится моргнуть, как ребенок, проснувшийся в темноте.  
\- Пощади, - хочет прошептать он, - я посмел поднять на тебя руку, я не знал... - но не может выдавить ни слова.  
Его тут же отпускают - будто услышав.  
Луны наклоняются ближе, и Бейз все же зажмуривает в ужасе глаза.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - тихо, на грани шепота, прямо в ухо. - Здесь не держат зла. Останься, и ты поймешь, почему сегодня был побежден. Потом мы научим тебя не бояться. Потом ты сам станешь Силой.  
Задерживать дыхание дольше невозможно. Новая душная волна страха накатывает с глотком воздуха - и отступает, когда на грудь ложится чужая живая ладонь.  
\- Согласен ли ты, Бэйз Мальбус? Назови свое решение.  
Вокруг становится тише.  
Тепло ладони просачивается сквозь пропотевшую и смерзнувшуюся ткань.  
Наверное, это и решает все.

Слепой поднимается с колен и поворачивается спиной. Возглашает звонко и ясно:  
\- Свершилось! Сила во мне и сила со мною!  
Нашаривает свою палку и уходит, не оглядываясь, теряясь в поднявшемся радостном гуле.  
Бэйз, скосив глаза, беспомощно глядит ему вслед.


End file.
